Leonardo
Leonardo '''oder kurz '''Leo ist einer der vier Protagonisten der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Franchise. Offizielle Beschreibung "My name's Leo and I've got 3 rowdy brothers who always give me a '' hard time, but I keep them in line... usually. Master Splinter picked me to lead because I eat, sleep and breath Ninjustu. Not that my brothers aren't good, I'm just better. But nothing can get in my way in protecting my family." '' '- Leonardo' "Mein Name ist Leo und ich hab 3 wilde Brüder die mich immer auf Trab halten, aber ich hab sie trotzdem unter Kontrolle... meistens. Meister Splinter ernannte mich zum Anführer, denn ich esse, schlafe und atme Ninjutsu. Es ist nicht so das meine Brüder schlecht sind, ich bin einfach besser. Aber nichts kann mich davon abhalten meine Familie zu beschützen." '- Leonardo' Charakter Leonardo ist der Disziplinierteste der vier Brüder. Er versucht jede Lektion seines Meisters zu verinnerlichen, was ihm allerdings nicht immer gelingt. Es kommt sehr oft vor, dass er und sein Bruder Raphael während Missionen aneinander geraten, da Leonardo sich immer einen Plan zurecht legt, während Raphael den Feind lieber direkt angreift. Trotz dieser unterschiedlicher Angehungsweisen können sie sich im Kampf immer aufeinander verlassen. Aber es kommt auch oft vor das Raph oder der Rest von Leos Brüdern sich manchmal nicht an Leos Regeln/Befehle halten wollen. Eine von Leonardo's Schwächen ist, dass er gewisse Science-Fiction-Serie idolisiert (vorallem Space Heroes) was seinen Brüdern meistens sehr auf die Nerven geht. Im Laufe der Serie verliebt er sich in Karai, allerdings steht die Tatsache, dass sie seine Stiefschwester ist, der Beziehung im Weg. Aussehen Leonardo besitzt eine recht helle, grüne Haut und einen dunkelbraunen Panzer sowie blaue Augen. Als Träger des blauen Bandanas trägt er, wie alle Turtles, an den Knien und Ellenbogen braune Schoner und an den Handgelenken und Armen, sowie an den Füßen weiße Bandagen. Ein brauner Gürtel und zwei braune Lederstriemen, die die Hüllen der Katanaschwerter an seinen Panzer halten. Somit kann er praktisch über seine Schulter nach den Schwertern greifen. Ausrüstung/Kampferfahrung Leonardo verlässt sich im Kampf auf zwei Katanaschwerter sowie auf seine Ninjutsufähigkeiten. Des weiteren verwendet er auch Rauchbomben, Shuriken oder andere Getgets die von Donatello erfunden wurden. Er ist in Sachen Ninjutsu der wohl beste Kämpfer der Turtles, da er hierfür am härtesten trainiert und des öffteren Siege gegen stärkere Feinde erzielt hat. Galerie * Leonardo/Galerie Leonardo (Relationen) * Leonardo (Relationen) Trivia * Im englischen Original wechselte Nickelodeon drei mal den Synchronsprecher von Leonardo. * Sein Name stammt vom italienischen Maler, Bildhauer, Architekt, Anatom, Mechaniker, Ingenieur und Naturphilosoph Leonardo Da Vinci (1452-1519). * Er beherrscht die japanische Sprache, die er beim Kämpfen für das Ansagen seiner Attacke benutzt. * Auf Aprils Telefon wird er als "Ichiban Turtle" bezeichnet, was soviel wie "Schildkröte Nummer 1" bedeutet. * Er ist der einzige Turtle der noch nie alleine "Booyakasha" gesagt hat. * Er ist der Älteste der 4 Turtles. * Er trägt das blaue Bandana * Im Finale der 2. Staffel wurde Leonardo durch die Diener des Shredders schwer verletzt, auf Grund dessen lag er drei Monate im Koma. Abgesehen davon erlitt er eine schwere Knieverletztung, diese verheilt allerdings im Laufe der dritten Staffel. * Er ist der zweitgrößte seiner Brüder. * In der Folge "Within the Woods" hat man ihn das erste Mal ohne Bandana gesehen. * In der Folge "The Creeping Doom" hat man ihn das zweite Mal ohne Bandana gesehen. * Leonardo wurde zum Anführer weil er darum gebeten hat und nicht weil Splinter ihn wählte. Siehe auch * Ninja Turtles ** Donatello ** Raphael ** Michelangelo * Splinter * Karai * Leonardo's Zimmer * Leonardo's Katana * Leonardo (Relationen) * Leo der Ritter Kategorie:Turtles Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Verbündete Kategorie:Reptilien Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Teenager Kategorie:Schildkröte Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Lebewesen